1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an apparatus for controlling smoke in the event of a fire. More specifically, this invention provides for an apparatus and method for controlling smoke, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,197 by Lyons illustrates a manually operated pair of ventilation doors on the roof of a building. Lyons also teaches a fusable connection so that in the event of the building being empty, the ventilation doors will open in case of fire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,253 to Jentoft teaches a smoke ventilator which may be biased open by means of a spring, and including both a fusable link and a manual cable operator to allow opening of the door in the event of a fire to enable smoke to escape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,438 by Korff, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,967 and 3,728,956, al to Field, disclose ventilators in the event of fire and smoke. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular apparatus and method of this invention.